


Ślubując pracy pustkę

by Susanisfantastic



Series: Lams short oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Czy ja nigdy nie napiszę czegoś normalnego, Eliza appreciation shot, M/M, niebezpośredni angst tho, trochę refleksyjne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Alexander Hamilton wbrew powszechnemu zdaniu wcale nie przepadał za pracą. A mimo to ją poślubił.Ten schemat zaczynał być irytująco repetetywny jak na jedno ludzkie życie.





	Ślubując pracy pustkę

 Alexander Hamilton szczerze nienawidził pracy. Mimo że postronnym mogło się wydawać, że jest inaczej.

Owszem, czuł jej potrzebę, wielkość, wzniosłość.

Ale była w niej szczypta goryczy. Jak przy pomocy staruszce z zakupami. Potrzeba mieszała się ze starczym narzekaniem.

Gorycz nie towarzyszyła mu od początku. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Może się mylił? Może jego potrzeba pracy zrodziła się z goryczy, tej samej, która zabrała mu matkę.

Nie pójdzie do nieba ten, kto nie zazna goryczy ni razu

Nie groziło mu to. Mógł się w salonie Schuylerów obżerać czystym, drogim cukrem, gdy nikt nie patrzył, ale niesmak pozostał.

Może znienawidził pracę, gdy stała się jego piastunką. Tą, w której szukał ocalenia, zamiast w ramionach własnej żony.

Bo ciężko szukać wsparcia u małżonki, gdy twojego serca już nie ma.

Umilkła motywacja, wspierający głos stał się kobiecy i mimo że nie mniej czule towarzyszył mu i zastępował Alexander nie był w stanie wyrzucić z serca ziaren gorczycy, która wyrosła między niewprawnymi szwami.

W końcu jakże szwy mogły być wprawne, skoro John Laurens nigdy nie skończył szkoły medycznej i nie miał jak nauczyć się ich zakładać by rana zrosła się bez blizny.

A teraz nigdy nie będzie mu dane się tego nauczyć.

Alexander wolał te niewprawne szwy. Chciał by rana zasklepiła się wyraźną blizną.

Nie ma możliwości wrócić nam co straciliśmy

 

 

Jest tak cicho

Jedynie Eliza spokojnym gestem sunie piórem po papierze. Mąż patrzy na nią z wdzięcznością i ukrytym pragnieniem, by jego umysł w końcu odwdzięczył się za jej dobro.

Ale za każdym razem serce kręci głową i wskazuje na bliznę na piersi, rozdzierając przy tym koszulę jakby mówiło:

Jeśli naprawdę czujesz się wolny, dźgnij mnie ponownie. Nie zrobisz tego, wiem. Zawsze będzie ci czegoś brak.

Alexander wzdryga się i kładzie troskliwie dłoń na ramieniu małżonki.

\- Dziękuję, Elizo - mówi cicho, starając się przekazać jej w tym jednym słowie jak bardzo na niej polega.

Po części jednak. Brakuje między nimi czegoś istotnego by ufał jej w pełni i bez wahania.

\- Rób przerwy, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę - Całuje go w policzek, jakby znów byli narzeczeństwem, a ona strofowała go za wypychanie kieszeni kostkami lodowego cukru.

Nie słucha jej, skupiony już na pracy. I nie słucha jej, gdy latem w pustym łóżku Hamiltonów wyrasta wątła sylwetka odziana w szkarłat.

Alexander Hamilton poślubił w swoim życiu zupełnie szczerze jedynie pracę i cierpienie.

Węzeł małżeński z Elizą pobłyskiwał złotem i statusem społecznym, chociaż nie zasługiwała na to. Była zbyt dobra.

A powodu jego zaduszonego, straconego, zdeptanego serca nigdy nie miało być mu dane poślubić.

Zawsze miało mu tego brakować.

W przeciwieństwie do pracy, której tylko przybywało.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, napisałam to o 2 chcę spać i zawsze będzie mi czegoś brak (snu xD)  
> Narodzone przez moją zazdrość do wzniosłych shotów  
> W ogóle pojawi się tu więcej Hamiltona więc zapraszam do sprawdzania  
> :*


End file.
